Boris the Wolf
is a cartoon character from the Bendy cartoons, created by Sillyvision from Joey Drew Studios. From in-game, his deceased-self appears in Chapter 1 from Bendy and the Ink Machine, and appears alive at the end of Chapter 2 and in the beginning of Chapter 3. Background Description Boris is a tall, cartoon anthropomorphic wolf character wearing white overalls with two patches from the knees. He also wears black shoes and a pair of white gloves. He is cheerful-looking, sporting rosy cheeks, a total of six freckle-dots on the muzzle, and long ears pointing straight up. Like other cartoon characters, Boris has Pac-Man styled eyes, but faces the opposite way. Interestingly, his gloves appear to have no dart stripes or buttons on them, unlike Bendy. His mouth also appears to have at least four pointed fangs, as seen from the cartoon "Tombstone Picnic" but not in-game. As seen in Chapter 1, he is tied to an operation table with straps in a room, deceased. His chest is cut open, with his heart and lungs taken out while exposing crooked ribs. The left strap from his overall is unbuckled. His eyes are X-shaped, giving the cartoonish signal that Boris is actually dead. Personality It may be possible that Boris is happy-go-lucky and friendly like Bendy from the cartoon show, before showing it meaningful of its real intention. As seen from the end of Chapter 2, Boris seems quiet upon meeting Henry. It is revealed in the episode "Tombstone Picnic" that Boris mostly cares for himself, and does not seem to have a good relationship with Bendy. In addition, he seems to be easily distracted, clumsy, and simple-minded. He will get cross, when he is disturbed from his meal time in peace, but also gets over it quickly. In Chapter 3, Boris appears to be rather gluttonous as he wasn't willing to give Henry the lever until he was served bacon soup and seems to enjoy food above all else. Boris is a timid character, showing fear when a threat is nearby (I.e "Bendy") and just lets Henry to deal with the enemy. However Boris is not mean spirited nor selfish as he was willing to take care of and help out Henry. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Boris' lifeless corpse can be found inside a room where he is tied to an operation table, and his appearance does not affect gameplay. Upon entering the room, Henry is slightly traumatized by the sight of Boris' corpse, and then thought Joey Drew being the one who previously killed and operated on Boris while it is "Alice" that really did it."Oh my god. Joey, what were you doing?" - Henry, Chapter 1 Once the Ink Machine is activated after completing the puzzle, if Henry goes back to the room where Boris' corpse is located, his body appears to squirt ink onto the floor infinitely from the slit where his heart should be. It hints that Boris will be later revived in the next chapter. Chapter 2: The Old Song Near the end of Chapter 2, Boris, who is well alive, is seen walking up to Henry seemingly from nowhere at the left-side hallway after knocking over a can of Bacon Soup in S3 vault, paying attention to him. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Boris takes care of Henry in a Safe Room at the beginning of the chapter. After Henry makes Boris a bowl of soup, he joins Henry to find a way out of the studio. Throughout most of the chapter, Boris waits for Henry inside of the elevator lift. At the end of the chapter, "Alice" kidnaps him to harvest his insides. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, or if he will ever appear again. Chapter 4 Coming Soon... Audio Trivia General = * Boris' overall appearance seems to be a parody of the Disney character Goofy. ** He also has some similarities with Pluto, Mickey Mouse's dog from the Disney universe. ** Boris could also be based on the Big Bad Wolf, a character from one of Disney's Silly Symphony shorts Three Little Pigs. Both are wolves and wear similar-looking overalls. *** Same applies to Wolfie Wolf, a character from the Noveltoons show Blackie the Lamb. ** Considering the time period Boris is implied to have hailed from, he could also be inspired by Dippy Dawg, an early "prototype" of what became the character Goofy. ** It is unknown why Boris was made to look like a dog, although wolves are technically wild dogs. ** The name "Boris" is actually the Dutch and Indonesian name of the Disney character Pete. *** They both have black fur and wear overalls. However, Pete, despite having few wolf-like similarities, is a cat. ** Boris could bear a strong resemblance to Lupo, a character from the German animated show Fix & Foxi and Friends who is also an anthropomorphic wolf character wearing overalls along with very similar features. * If "Bendy" is not counted due to his more humanoid and molten appearance, Boris is the first cartoon character in a physical form throughout the chapters. * Boris does not appear to have a tail from his physical form in-game and the "Tombstone Picnic" animation aside from the posters where he is featured, despite being a wolf. * From the description of Boris' poster merchandise in the official store website, the words "Do we have '''a wolf in sheep's clothing' with the official Boris the Wolf in "Sheep Songs" poster tee?" is possibly a reference to one of the verses from the Bible, where Jesus warns about false prophets appearing as wolves in sheep's clothing: "''Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly they are ravening wolves." - Matthew 7:15 (KJV) * From the Q&A video, when asked if Boris is a good guy with a final question, theMeatly answered with "Now the important thing to know about Boris is-''" before getting interrupted with the "''Thanks for watching!" scene near the end. ** On Twitter, theMeatly posted his tweet in attempt to finish explaining about Boris in Chapter 3, but couldn't because he's out of Twitter characters."Now the important thing to know about Boris in "Chapter 3" is... Oops!! Sorry! Out of Twitter characters for this post! Maybe next time!! :P" - theMeatly. July 12, 2017. Twitter. * Boris is ambidextrous like Bendy, being able to hold his clarinet with his left hand, holding a wrench with his right hand in Chapter 3's first teaser image, and eat a sandwich in Tombstone Picnic with either of them. * Boris, Sammy's monster self, the Searchers and "Bendy" are the only characters whose models are released on Steam Workshop. ** Unlike the others, Boris' models were released with the props from Chapter 2. ** The model shows that Boris' mouth can be animated. This could hint at Boris speaking in Chapter 3. |-|Chapter 1 = * As suggested by the theory of the Ink Machine being able to bring cartoon characters to life with ink, it could explain how Boris physically exists. ** This supports the theory that Bendy used to be in his physical form before Boris' death. * His beta model from Chapter 1's prototype looks very different and less detailed, being slightly taller and bigger with a lack of rosy cheeks and freckles, no overalls or gloves, bigger shoes, his jaw hung upon, and possesses six symmetrical ribs. The slit from his stomach is a Y-shaped incision. There is a vein-like "string" attaching from his armpits to his hips each. Instead of being tied down with straps, he is fastened with buckles. ** There is an error where the top areas of Boris' shoes are clipping through the operation table. ** Strangely, there are two buttons similar to Bendy's located on the back of Boris. These can be spotted more clearly when using the modelling program. * The incision in his chest is one of the wrench's possible locations. ** In the beta version, the wrench is well hidden, because the incision is very large, and the wrench blends in with Boris' innards. |-|Chapter 2 = * It is unknown how Boris' stomach looks whole again from Chapter 2. Although, the hole from his stomach could be sewn together after the resurrection. ** Being made of ink, it is likely that the incision was glued with the ink from the flood. * It is hinted by theMeatly that Boris will betray the player in some way in Chapter 3, as seen here. ** However, from Chapter 3's first teaser image, Boris is seen holding a wrench while he's away from the door entrance. This could hint by the fact that Boris holding a wrench will be rather a supporting protagonist. * As seen from the cutscene after Chapter 2's ending credits, if one look closely at the top right, there are what appears to be the lower legs of Boris himself. |-|Chapter 3 = *At the end of Chapter 3, it was revealed that Alice Angel was the one who killed Boris, and not Joey. References ru:Борис pl:Boris Category:Characters Category:Cartoons